mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11: The Lesbian Apocalypse
"The Lesbian Apocalypse" was originally released on June 28, 2010. Description After last week's up-close-and-personal encounter, today's episode is a refreshing return to form. The gang have all again sequestered in their own chambers, and are answering questions with replenished reserves of vim and vigor. In fact, some may call it our most vintage episode to date. Suggested Talking Points Heavily Zydeco inspired, Chief Yogurt Tester, Motorhead or other adult themes, derapitation, bevving out, accidental pedophile, two solid minutes of Austin Powers references, uggos. Outline 0:23 - Intro 1:22 - Hey guys, do girls find it attractive if you listen to certain types of music or maybe a certain artist? If so, which ones do you think they like? Thanks for your time. - Austin 3:55 - I am currently seeing a girl who used to date a really good friend of mine. I really like this girl. She's funny and beautiful. And now, not only does my friend not like me, he wants to fight me! I know I can take him if it came down to it. What do I do? - Morgan 7:02 - Y - From a Yahoo Answers user with an offensive name, who asks: Help! Wife dresses me in child's clothes! I have all the Mr. Men t-shirts I could own. I look like a small child in a big body. I want a Motörhead t-shirt. How to point out the subtle difference without seeming ungrateful? Thanks. 9:49 - Formspring - I'm on the job hunt in this tough economy, and any advice on acquiring a job would be much appreciated as well as any advice for any job interviews. 12:11 - Hey guys, how much is too much when bending the truth on a job application? - The Dan Shyers on Twitter 15:43 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user A-23, who asks: Is it possible that a human turns into a monster like in the Resident Evil movie in a future? The big monster in the Resident Evil movie resulted from a genetic experiment in a human being. 17:20 - I'm in my early twenties and currently single. My problem is, whenever I see an attractive girl I cannot tell how old she is. Once I even started talking to a girl and realized she was still in high school, which caused me to walk away immediately. I really don't wanna be labeled as some kind of pervert. If you guys have an easier way to tell the approximate age of a girl without simply walking up to her like a creeper and just flat-out asking, it'd be much appreciated. - DJ 21:31 - What's the best way to tackle writer's block? - Pixelrated 23:26 - Formspring - Hey MBMBaM! So, I am a nice girl and I am having trouble meeting a nice guy. I meet a lot of people but it seems for every one nice guy I meet, there are ten creepers hitting on me. How do I find more quality men without having to deal with so many creepers? 26:03 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user !, who asks: Ladies, if you found out that Prince William "fancied" you and was interested in marriage, what would you say? And why? LOL. How serious would you take him and would you accept? Please explain. 27:55 - Formspring - Have you noticed the trend where women always end up with men, excluding McElroys, that are less attractive than them? Am I just doomed to spend mone on make-up and a gym membership while my significant other has a receding hairline and computer pudge?The title goof appears in this section. 33:17 - My wife and I have an ongoing argument about the proper way to say "you're making a room cooler." For example, I say "I'm going to turn the A/C up," whereas she believes you should say, "I'm turning the air down." Come on, what's wrong with her? She's gotta know that I'm right and she's just BS-ing because she doesn't wanna admit it, right? 35:15 - Housekeeping 37:38 - FY - From Yahoo Answers Lily, who asks: Women's Health. Sesame seed looking thing on my vagina? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Tristan the Marine Category:Pedophilia